nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Frederik Storm
Frederik Storm var en roulisk helt, som besejrede en by på heden foran Lindsborg, som dengang også var navnet på det storlen, som nu om dage kaldes Stormshede i hans minde. Således lyder sagnet: Stormshede len har, i hvert fald så vidt lokalbefolkningen ved, alle dage været hjemsøgt af alskens dæmoniske aktiviteter, og det er de færreste som ikke enten selv har mærket til disse uhyrligheder, eller kender nogen som kender nogen der har set noget ud over det sædvanlige med deres egne øjne. Engang sagde man, at det var de ugudelige roulere, som havde sendt deres naboland denne plage på halsen for at svække lenet så meget, at de en dag ville kunne overtage det, men dette rygte måtte efter kun få års levetid vige for en endnu mere utrolig historie, som dog menes at være sand, idet der engang var hundredvis af vidner der kunne bekræfte Frederik Storms heltedåd. Det var engang i trettende århundrede efter Jarco, mens dæmonplagen siges at have været allerværst, at der kom en rejsende til lenets hovedstad, fæstningen Lindsborg. Denne rejsende kom fra Roul-Assin, og lagde ikke skjul på sit ophav, så naturligvis blev han mødt med foragt, og blev nægtet adgang til borgen. Tre gange bad han i de Ti Sande guders navne om at blive lukket ind, og tre gange blev han afvist, mens folk der stod på borgmuren kastede sten efter ham. Vandringsmanden spurgte de vrede byboere, hvorfor han ikke måtte komme ind, og de gav ham svaret, at han som rouler var uvelkommen ethvert sted i dette len, eftersom det var hans folk der var ophav til lenernes fortvivlelse, især de som boede her i Lindsborg. Den rejsende bad borgerne om at forklare sig nærmere, og de råbte vredt til ham, at de alle havde mistet frænder og fæller i de sidste mange år, fordi der hver tolvte nat kom en dæmon til deres port og hærgede både byen og markerne omkring den, så folket til sidst havde været nødt til at trække sig tilbage til borgen, hvor de nu var forholdsvis beskyttede imod dæmonen, men ikke imod sulten som kom, nu hvor deres agere var blevet nedbrændte og ødelagte. Den fremmede slog da sin beskidte, brune kappe til side og fremdrog et sværd der sang i luften som en lærke på en frostmorgen, mens klingen lyste som en bleg vintermåne. Han hævede da værget imod himlen og svor en dyr og hellig ed ved hver af de Ti Sande guders navne om, at han ville bringe en ende til dette uvæsen, om han så ville blive nødt til at opgive sit eget liv for, at andre kunne vinde deres tilbage. ”''Og mærk jer, I landsmænd af Lindsborg len,” sagde han højt idet han fuldførte sin ed, ”''at mit navn er Frederik Storm, en ætling af Roul-Assin, og at jeg fører sværdet Malmtand som er smedet af jern fra Roul-Assins bjerge.” Derpå vendte Frederik ryggen til Lindsborg og gik til udkanten af byen, hvor han stillede sig og begyndte at vente. To nætter ventede han uden at rokke sig en tomme, og den tredje nat lød der et frygteligt brøl som fik jorden til at skælve, men som ikke kunne flytte den standhaftige Frederik. Da brød natten i brand foran hans øjne, og ud af mulmet trådte et kæmpemæssigt monstrøst væsen med flammende rød hud og lange horn, der snoede sig flere gang rundt om dens egen krop. På dens hænder var kløer så lange som sværd, og dens gule øjne lyste med mordlyst og had da væsenet fæstnede dem på den ventende rouler. Højt brølede uhyret, men Frederik lod sig ikke skræmme, og atter trak han Malmtand som igen sang i luften, da han gik løs på dæmonen. Borgerne så det fra fæstningens mur; hvordan roulerens sværd bed igennem dæmonens hud skønt den var hård som jern, og hvordan Frederiks arme besad en styrke som ingen af dem før havde set hos nogen anden kriger. Dæmonen og Frederik kæmpede længe og hårdt, lige indtil daggry den næste dag, mens de som stod på borgens mur så til i åndeløs spænding. Kampen så ud til at være lige, og monster såvel som mand blødte fra dybe sår, mens deres styrke langsomt svandt. Men i det øjeblik hvor solen stod op over horisonten hævede Frederik igen Malmtands blad og spejlede morgendagens første stråler direkte ind i øjnene på dæmonen der måtte vakle tilbage, blændet af den glans som det forunderlige sværd sendte lukt i synet på den. Frederik samlede da sine sidste kræfter og huggede med ét mægtigt sving hovedet af dæmonen, hvis krop i samme nu brød i brand og forsvandt i en sky af sort røg og kridhvide flammer. Da røgen forsvandt, stod Frederik Storm stadig tilbage med Malmtand, og han hævede det blodsbesudlede sværd mod den stigende sol en sidste gang. Så faldt han omkuld, og lå død på jorden foran det sted hvor dæmonen havde brændt jorden så sort, at intet nogensinde ville kunne gro der igen. Borgerne strømmede ud fra Lindsborg, lykkelige over dæmonens fald, men samtidig dybt fortvivlede over den rouliske helts død – for at han var en helt, det var ingen af dem længere i tvivl om. De tog hans lig og Malmtand, og begyndte at bære ham ud på heden i et stort sørgetog. To dage gik de, og ved morgengryet på den tredje dag standsede borgene hvor de var nået til, og gravede en grav hvori de lagde Frederik Storm med Malmtand på hans bryst, og navngav da heden efter ham, thi rouleren havde i sandhed været en mand af mod og ære, og en ægte helt.